Father's Day Antics
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: In response to a challenge on GSRForeverLove by Neelloc12. The team holds a party for father Grissom and father-to-be Greg. Funny, fluffy and a Star Wars reference in there somewhere.


_This is in response to a challenge set by Neelloc12 on GSRForeverLove._

_Once again I thank the amazing GSRgirlforever for being my beta-er (Thats not a word is it?)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, stop reminding me_

_GUIDELINES: Write a one chapter story involving a surprise for Grissom. It can be a surprise from a child or Sara, or both. Must be happy and humorous.. Ecklie must nearly ruin the surprise but not succeed. Must include the phrases "Holy Cow, would you look at that", "knick knack patty wack", and "The (?)gnomes made me do it". The type of gnome is up to you. Rating may be K-M. Post the link to your story on the fanfic challenge page and don't forget to mention in your A/N that it is a response to a challenge. GoodLuck and have fun. Deadline is of course Father's Day June 21st._

Hodges and Wendy were making their way from their break when they spotted Ecklie looking down at the small child that clung to his left leg.

"**Holy crow, would you look at that?**"

"'Holy crow' Hodges? You've been talking to Bobby Dawson again."

They made themselves sparse as his royal baldness started yelling.

"SIDLE!"

A brunette head of curls popped out from the break room, her brown eyes surveying the dayshift supervisor turned undersheriff before observing what was going on below the belt.

"Your child seems to have attached itself to my leg."

"Two things Ecklie. One; its Grissom and has been three years. Second; my child has a name."

"I don't care, get it off me."

Her eyes dropped briefly to her son, but made no move to dislodge his grip, instead leaving him there while she spoke.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"He nearly told."

"Told who?" Grissom appeared behind Sara, an eyebrow raised curiously. "What _are _you doing?"

"Daddy!" The child flew into his father's legs, causing him to grunt slightly.

"Hey champ. Are you going to tell me why you attacked Conrad?"

"All I did was ask about the pa- goddammit Sara!"

The team had been planning a surprise father's day party for Grissom and father-to-be Greg. Ecklie had inquired about it with Greg in the room. To stop him, Matthew had grabbed his leg. Being the nearest to the balding Darth Vader, Sara had chosen the easiest option open to her.

She trod on his foot.

All three stared at her in disbelief before she pulled Grissom's into his former office, dropping Matthew with Catherine when she walked passed.

"Just what the hell was that Sara?"

"**The lab gnomes made me do it**?"

"The lab doesnt _have _any gnomes, unless you count Hodges. And if this is about the party, I already know. Matthew was talking in his sleep again."

"He wanted this to be special."

"It would have been if the Sheriff hadn't _insisted _that I help with this case. At least we're together right?"

"Yeah. Come on, lets go salvage whats left before Matthew sends a search party."

Matthew had been disappointed about his surprise being spoiled, but thrilled after nearly giving Greg a heart attack. The man in question was currently talking to his fiancée's, Melissa, swollen abdomen.

"With a **knick knack patty wack**, give a dog a bone..."

"Mom, is Uncle Greg crazy?"

"It looks that way honey."

"Excuse me, I'm talking to my baby."

"She was only teasing baby."

They shared a small kiss, complete with fake gagging curtsy of Nick and a 'Get a room' from Warrick. While this was happening, Grissom watched with content as Sara whispered something into Matthew's ear, then the confused looked on his face when he began making his way over.

"What's the matter buddy?"

"How does it fit?"

"How does what fit?"

"Mommy said that there's a little person in her tummy. How does it fit?"

Grissom stared at his son with a slack jaw before setting his eyes on his wife. He pointed a finger at her and jabbed a thumb, indicating for her to meet him outside. Sara could have sworn she was in trouble.

"Did you use our son to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"I...may have. Does that make me a bad person?"

"I love you." They wrapped themselves around each, sharing a gentle kiss before rejoining the party. Matthew quietly approached them, jumping into Grissom's arms.

"Daddy, were do babies come from?"


End file.
